buffy20fandomcom-20200213-history
The Unnatural
Town of Moonlight Falls Summary Following the death of his mother Sarah, Adam and his family return to Moonlight Fall's after a 6-month absence, but something has changed since he last left. Adam discovered that he was a half-blood, a line of special humans humans who will rise and fight against the unnatural world of demons, vampires and other supernatural beings. Upon meeting his Guardian Alaric, Adam is forced to hide his new-found life from his friends Sam and Chloe. However is is taken by a new transfer student Emily, who he begins to be drawn too. Main Characters Adam Harrison - The primary character and a half-blood, who is the next in a generation of half-bloods determined to stop the unnatural world. Emily Hart - A half-human/half-vampire, who is Adam's primary love interest. She hasn't activated her vampire gene, and is given a special protection locket, that is slowly preventing her vampire nature from resurfacing, however once the locket is destroyed. Emily begins to have blackouts, and the vampire nature within her is taking over, it isn't until she experiences a moment of true happiness as a human with Adam that her vampire nature takes over. Being a born vampire, her human emotions are heightened to the extend that although she feels the pain of her victims, she has a switch that can switch her humanity on and off. Also as a hybrid, she feels the effects of all vampire weaknesses, except sunlight and human food. Alaric Ford - Is a Guardian of the half-blood, who's devoted to tracking and combating malevolent supernatural entities (particularly vampires and demons), primarily by locating individuals with the talents required to fight such beings and win. Alaric is the history teacher at Adam's high school. Belinda Bennet - One of Adam's close friends, and also a witch, who is also the descendants of the first witches who created the Half-bloods. Sam Knight - Adam's best friend, Possessing no supernatural skills, one of the major storylines that his character experiences during the second and third season is his struggling with his sexuality and coming out gay. Brody Smallwood - Popular, High-school quarterback who learns later he is a werewolf who was put under a curse, and triggers his werewolf gene when he kills another human. Jeremy Harrison - Adam's 14-year old younger brother who starts to become involved with the supernatural world when he meets a young vampire, who he becomes connected with. Chloe Haywood - One of Adam's best friends, who is in love with him (although her feelings are not reciprocated). Editor of the school newspaper, her journalistic curiosity and desire to "expose falsehoods" and "know the truth" create tension with her friends (especially when she investigates Adam's past). She eventually uncovers the truth about Adam, and becomes a trusted ally. Chloe eventually becomes a psychic, and begins to get visions of future events, or people in trouble. Damon Salvatore - A vampire, who comes into contact with Adam and eventually aids him on his demon hunts. However we later learn he is actually In Moonlight Falls set out to open a tomb to rescue his believed imprisoned vampire lover Katherine Winters. Nikki Wood - Originally arrives in town as a high school computer teacher, but is really a witch who's mission is to watch Emily Hart and prevent her from activating her vampire gene, she eventually falls in love with Alaric. She is tragically killed by Emily who turned off her humanity. Faith Lehay - The second activated half-blood after Dean Wincestor's death, she arrives in Moonlight Falls, and starts out as an ally, but eventually turns to the dark-side. Her character currently remains in a coma as of the end of season 4. William Price - After Alaric is fired as Guardian, William Price takes over, but eventually he departs after graduation. He returns later in the series as a rogue demon hunter, and eventually regains Adam's trust to become an outsider ally. Ratings Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of The Unnatural. The AMC years of The Unnatural, saw the series ratings increasing from the previous season on AMC, with viewership scoring a high with 11.76, the show's best ratings since the show's fourth season. However viewership dropped during the show's ninth season by 20%, but the figures were still higher than the show's sixth and seventh season. The final season of series was confirmed to be the show's last, but received an order of 21 episodes, and the show's final season would be delayed from starting in the fall as it normally would, and instead was pushed back to airing the following year, the final season was divided into two parts of 9 and 12 episodes. Viewership for the final season, rose to series highs, and the final 12 episodes saw the show gaining its best figures over the entire series, the show's series final scored a record breaking 21.45 million viewers. Episode Guide Season 1 (2009–10) Main article: Main Cast *Adam Harrison (22 episodes) *Emily Hart (22 episodes) *Alaric Ford (22 episodes) *Sam Knight (22 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (22 episodes) *Jeremy Harrison (20 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (22 episodes) *Brody Smallwood (18 episodes) *Ryan Knight (9 episodes)1 *Damon Salvatore (21 episodes)2 *'^Note 1' : Ryan Harris is credited as a series regular up until episode 9. From episode 10 onwards he is no longer credited. *'^Note 2' : Damon Salvatore is credited as a series regular from episode 10 onwards. From episode 1 through to episode 9 he is credited as a guest star. Season 2 (2010–11) Main article: Main Cast *Adam Harrison (22 episodes) *Emily Hart (22 episodes) *Alaric Ford (22 episodes) *Sam Knight (21 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (21 episodes) *Jeremy Harrison (18 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (21 episodes) *Brody Smallwood (18 episodes) *Nikki Wood (16 episodes) *Damon Salvatore (22 episodes) Season 3 (2011–12) Main article: Main article: Main Cast *Adam Harrison (24 episodes) *Emily Hart (24 episodes) *Alaric Ford (24 episodes) *Sam Knight (24 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (21 episodes) *Jeremy Harrison (19 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (22 episodes) *Brody Smallwood (18 episodes) *Nikki Wood (17 episodes) *Damon Salvatore (24 episodes) Season 4 (2012–13) Main article: Main Cast *Adam Harrison (24 episodes) *Emily Hart (24 episodes) *Alaric Ford (24 episodes) *Sam Knight (23 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (24 episodes) *Jeremy Harrison (16 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (23 episodes) *Brody Smallwood (22 episodes) *Faith Lehay (20 episodes) *William Price (12 episodes) *Damon Salvatore (24 episodes) Season 5 (2013–14) Main article: Main Cast *Adam Harrison (23 episodes) *Emily Hart (12 episodes)1 *Alaric Ford (23 episodes) *Sam Knight (21 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (23 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (23 episodes) *Brody Smallwood (22 episodes) *Meredith Sulez (15 episodes) *Jackson (21 episodes) *Damon Salvatore (24 episodes) *'^Note 1' : Emily Hart is credited as a series regular up until episode 9. From episode 10 onwards she is no longer credited. Credited as "also starring" in episode 1x20, 1x21 and 1x23. *'^Note 2' : Meredith Sulez is credited as a series regular from episode 10 onwards. From episode 1 through to episode 12 she is credited as a guest star. Belinda Bennet (228 episodes total/4 absent; 1 in season 2 and 3 in season 3) Sam Knight (227 episodes total/5 absent; 1 in season 2 and 4, 2 in season 5 and 1 in season 10) Emily Hart (221 episodes total/11 absent; 11 in season 5) Chloe Haywood (216 episodes total/16 absent; 1 in season 2, 2 in season 3, 1 in season 4, and 12 in season 10) Alaric Ford (200 episodes/32 absent; 11 in season 8, 14 in season 9, and 7 in season 10) Jeremy Harrison (159 episodes) Alaric in season 9 (9 episodes; 901, 902, 903, 904, 914, 920, 921, 922, 923) Alaric in season 10 (17 episodes; does not appear in 1004, 1005, 1006, 1009, 1012, 1016, 1017) Season 8 (2016–17) Main article: Note: † denotes a longer 52 minute episode while ‡ denotes a "double-length" 90-minute episode. Main Cast *Adam Harrison (16 episodes) *Emily Hart (16 episodes) *Alaric Ford (10 episodes)1 *Sam Knight (16 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (16 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (16 episodes) *Meredith Sulez (15 episodes) *Jackson (16 episodes) *Luke Anderson (14 episodes) *Damon Salvatore (16 episodes) *'^Note 1' : Alaric Ford is credited as a series regular up until episode 8. From episode 9 onwards he is no longer credited. Credited as "also starring" in episode 1x15 and 1x16. Season 9 (2017–18) Main article: Note: † denotes a longer 85 minute episode while ‡ denotes a "double-length" 100-minute episode. * Even though there are 16 episodes, the season final ran longer than normal and can be counted in some markets as two episodes, but it is counted as and episode #10.06 is the 200th episode. Main Cast *Adam Harrison (16 episodes) *Emily Hart (16 episodes) *Sam Knight (16 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (16 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (16 episodes) *Jackson (16 episodes) *Luke Anderson (16 episodes) *Faith Lehay (8 episodes)1 *Damon Salvatore (16 episodes) *'^Note 1' : Faith Lehay is credited as a series regular from episode 9 onwards. Special guest casthttp://buffy20.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes?action=edit&section=21 *Alaric Ford (8 episodes; appears in 901, 902, 907, 908, 909, 910, 911, 915, 916) Overview of species Half-bloods Half-bloods are humans that possess Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability, aswell as Accelerated Healing, Prophetic Dreaming and Ability to sense vampires and demons to an extent. Half-bloods do not have a blood type, and their origins date back to the early ages where demons known as the Old Ones were overthrowing the humans, so witches created Half-blood humans in an effort that every generation a new half blood will rise and fight against the Unnatural world. Demons Witches Ghosts Vampires Half-human/half-vampire hybrids are very rare, Emily Hart is the only known character on the series to be a hybrid, because her birth parents were both human when she was conceived, but her mother became a vampire during her pregnancy, and it caused her to be stuck in transition until the birth of her child, but the pregnancy was slowly killing her, as her body was no longer a live giving vessel, and was killing Emily. Her mother, was forced to kill herself to save her daughter. A half human/vampire's vampire gene is not activated, until they are between 17 and 20 years old. Shapeshifters Shapeshifters first appear in the fourth episode of season 1; no main character is a shapeshifter until the ninth series. Some history about shapeshifters is given in Nightshifter. Shapeshifters had control of the world long before witches and vampires. Their leaders were known as "Skin Walkers", beings that could change into the form of any animal as long as they have had physical contact to that animal (normally shapeshifters can change into only one per-determined animal form). To kill a shapeshifter it can only be done with a silver bullet or silver blade to the heart. In the second episode of the series, werewolves and shapeshifters are described as separate groups or races of the Night World. The difference between a werewolf and a shape-shifter is that the werewolf can only transform her/himself into an wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely, by being bitten by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. and they are not usually in control of his/hers actions. Werewolves A werewolf is a type of shapeshifter. Brody Smallwood is the only main character in the series to be a werewolf, there have been werewolves (Lupe Acevedo in Soulmate was only half-werewolf and she was a minor character; and there was barely anything known about Jeremy Lovett from Daughters of Darkness), less is known about this species than others. In Unnatural, werewolves (sometimes called 'wolves or just wolves) can transform from human to wolf (and vice versa) at will. In Season 2, werewolves are described as humans that take wolf form. This means that they have animal instincts and urges, even in human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, but not to the same level as a vampire, and not as powerful as the abilities they have on a full moon. One of their weaknesses is Wolfsbane '''when ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. '''Wendigo Wendigos are people who turned to cannibalism for survival; they are slender, pale, hairless, can be hundreds of years old, are armed with long claws, and have the ability to mimic human voices. Many cultures believed consuming human flesh could give a person abilities such as speed, strength and immortality. The constant consumption of human flesh over the years will eventually transform the person into a wendigo, giving it all those abilities but saddled with an insatiable hunger. Wendigos will hibernate for years at a time, but when it is awake it will store their victims and keep them alive to feed on whenever it wants. A wendigo can be kept at bay by drawing Anasazi protection symbols, silver will also cause harm to it, but won't kill it. The only way to kill a wendigo is through immolation. Sirens Sirens are a type of creature with the ability to change its appearance depending on how it chooses to approach its victims. A siren's true visage can be seen in a mirror, where it takes the appearance of a pale humanoid with hollow eyes and mouth that appears fused shut. In lore a siren's call is described as a song, in reality it is transmitted through saliva, infection by a siren also leaves traces of Oxycontin in the victim's blood. When a siren chooses it's victim it will approach them by reading their mind and appearing as their perfect person. It will manipulate feelings of love; be it sexual, familial or platonic, eventually leading the victim to kill for the siren anyone that would appear threatening to their relationship. A siren can only be killed with a bronze dagger dipped in the blood of someone living it has infected, which will then free any victims from the siren's call. Djinn Djinns are creatures that are able to poison their victims with a touch, sending them into coma where they get to live out their deepest fantasies while the djinn slowly feeds on their blood over a long period of time. Djinns can typically be found in large ruins, they appear human with blue glowing eyes and tattooed skin covering their bodies, when they put a victim under their hands are consumed by a blue smokeless flame which knocks the victim out instantly. There also appears to be a "bastard off-shoot" of djinn that are able to pass off as human and cause their victims to live in their worst nightmare as opposed to a happy fantasy. A silver knife dipped in lamb's blood is the best way to kill a djinn, however extreme brain damage can be just as effective. Timeline of Series Season 1 * The first season takes place between September 2009 and March 2010. Season 2 * The second season continues from the events of the first season and covers the timeline from March to May 2010. How I Survived My Sophomore Vacation * This 6-part netflicks exclusive series covers the summer events between season 2 and 3. Season 3 * The third season begins four months following the events of season 2, and begins Adam's junior year of high school. It covers events between September 2010 through May 2011. Season 4 * The fourth season covers Adam's senior year of high school and covers events between September 2011 and June 2012. Season 5 * The fifth season covers Adam's first year of college, and covers events between September 2012 and May, 2013 Season 6 * The sixth season covers events between August 2013, and March, 2014 Season 7 * The seventh season covers events between September 2014 and May, 2015 Season 8 * The eigith season jumps forward one year and 5 months, and is set between October, 2016 and May, 2017. Season 9 * The ninth season is set 4 months following the end of season 8, and set between September, 2017 and May 2018. Season 10 * The tenith and final season is continues where season 9 left off, in May 2018, but the second episode would time jump 5 months later to October 2018 and the series concludes during May 2019. Movies * The two movies are both set after the series final. Aftermath movie is set 18 months following the events of the series final and is set during November 2020. Full Circle movie is set during April, May and September 2021. Spin-offs The Unnatural Universe tie-ins We work really closely with Eric Carroll in WB Studios. He's sort of the guy who tells us, "Well, you can't really do this to that thing, because that's going to step on this project. But what if you do this?" They're really generous with that world. And they also, because there are so many different versions of these character in the comic book world, they let us create a character and it doesn't have to be exactly what was in the comic book. They let it be inspired by the character, but we have a lot of freedom to put them into the story that we want to tell. In July 2009, Fazekas talked about how the series would relate to the One-Shot, saying, "The short really is the basis for the series. The discussion was to produce some short-limited series that could expand the universe and tell stories that couldn't be done on the original series. The Origin A 3-part prequel series to the first season, details the events after Adam first became slayer. This is the first of only two series that aired on ABC, where all future spin-offs aired exclusive to Netflicks. How I Survived My Sophomore Vacation A 6-part Netflicks exclusive series prequel series to season 3, tells the stories set during the summer between season 2 and 3. Faith A 6-part Netflicks exclusive series prequel series to season 4, tells the stories of Faith's first calling as a Half-blood, and between the end of season 3 and her first appearance in the third episode of season 4. Tales of the Half-Bloods A 6-part series that details the histories of Half-bloods throughout the centuries, it also showcases many demons and vampires shown throughout the seasons backstories and origins too. The series was officially ordered on May 8, 2014, and the first season aired from January 6 to February 10, 2015, during the season two mid-season break of The Unnatural. Emily A 8-part series that details Emily's journeys and adventures during the second half of season five. This series was a test to see if there was an audience for the character to get a spin-off, originally was to be 6 episodes, but was changed to 8. Eric, Pam, William and Max were supporting characters. When the series proved unsuccessful, her character re-integrated back onto Unnatural during season 6. However her character returned during three episodes in late season 5, during the Faith Saga and the season final in Adam's dreams which foreshadow her return. Emily in season 6 Emily does not return to the Moonlight Falls straight away when the season begins. Emily visits Faith in prison in the first episode of the season, and in a later scene she has a nightmare of Yellow Eyed Man. Her appearances in episode 2, are only made by her alternate universe counterpart, and during the third episode she is only seen in Chloe's vision of the world. ("Episode 602") ("Episode 603") She returns in the fourth episode and learns that Yellow Eyed Man is actually a powerful god-like demon from another dimension, and that he is connected to a greater power. She learns that he is actually from the future, and has been traveling between worlds to change events. A unknown demon attacks Emily in her apartment and takes all her research, and she suspects Yellow Eyed Man send them. ("Episode 604") Emily stops at Fangtasia, and asks Orin for help in regards to her and Adam's prophecy. Later Eric invites Emily to discuss a recent attack in the area, and she, Eric and Orin go to investigate while Pam runs Fangtasia. They find three dead vampires, and a witch who reveals that they have to protect the key from the bringer of darkness, at the same time Adam comes into contact with Dahak, the bringer of darkness, and reveals that he is looking for the key. ("Episode 605") Later, the witch is killed by followers of Dahak, and Eric decides he needs to contact the half-blood, but Emily is still trying to figure out if its best she get involved in Adam's life again. Eric tells her, that they need to put aside their differences, and that if Yellow Eyed Man has been changing the future, then her and Adam's fates are better together than apart. ("Episode 606") Emily only makes a cameo watching Adam from a building. (Episode 607") When Adam learns his father is sick, he goes onto his back porch, and Emily shows up to comfort him. ("Episode 608") Emily talks to the group about all her research, and says she hasn't spoken to Adam since the other night. Eventually when Adam tries to protect the key, Emily helps Adam on a mission, but doesn't tell her about the knowledge. ("Episode 609") On a demon hunt, Alaric, Belinda and Sam are meet with Emily to help. (610) Adam calls Emily, and the two share a heart to heart. But Adam feels betrayed when he learns she slept with Damon. (611)